Evan Louis and Ethan Luke Brightman
' The Brightman twins' are the Fred & George Weasley of Windsor House; their extremely large fortune allows them to pull crazy antics at Dalton without fear of consequence and throw humongous parties elsewhere. It has been noted that although most boys play pranks on each other, only the twins do the really serious things like breaking into other houses because they're the only ones who can get away with it if caught. They are fiercely loyal and protective of their House and friends; the twins once slipped an unidentified male sedatives, stripped him to his underwear, and left him unconscious on a sidewalk to be picked up by the police because he made Reed cry. Personalities and Traits Ethan and Evan never go anywhere without each other. Their defining trait and greatest weakness is their co-dependency on each other. They often dress in matching clothes when out of uniform. They see nothing wrong with kissing each other, and have freely stated that they would never date a girl who wasn't comfortable with being with both of them at the same time. It's widely known that on the rare occasion they can't take the same class, they arrange their schedules so that each twin can sit in on the others classes. The longest they have ever been apart is 14 minutes. During their initiation into Windsor House they started screaming for each other as soon as they were pulled apart; Charles Amos was so afraid he nearly made the other boys let them go when they got hysterical, and as soon as they were released they immediately started checking each other over for injuries. As soon as they realized it was a prank, they found the humor in it and laughed with the rest of the boys. One of their biggest secrets is that their codependency is so extreme that in their homes and at Dalton not only do they shower together, but even with a double room they share a bed rather than sleep apart. The most offensive insult anybody can say is to tell them that they're too close and should be separated. They are both pansexual, meaning that they consider gender irrelevant and fall for the person, not caring whether they are male or female, and their dream is to someday date triplets together. In the meantime, they seem to want to date one person and share them. Together they have hit on a number of Dalton students, including Blaine Anderson, Julian Larson-Armstrong and Reed Van Kamp. Blaine and Julian turned them down and remained friendly, while Reed avoided them for two weeks until they bribed him with acrylic paints to talk to them again. They have known Logan since junior high, and if his attitude improved and he took his medication they would consider dating him. They are not virgins; although unspecified, it is likely they lost their virginity at the same time. It's possible that this is an extension of their codependency; if they dated separate people they might have to go on separate dates or even move apart eventually, but if they share a partner or date triplets there's one unifying figure giving them an excuse to stay together. The twins have very few differences, and are often referred to and thought of as one person. They actively encourage this, telling Kurt to think of them as such within seconds of meeting him. Their few differences include flexibility, favorite ice cream flavor and languages spoken. Their play-weapon of choice are Nerf guns, and engage in near-weekly epic battles with each other and the other Windsor boys. Their favorite color is gold. They have been known to be compared to Fred and George Weasley from the Harry Potter series, due to the pranks they play. They have also been compared to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from the Ouran High School Host Club anime and manga series, due to their large fortune and ability to make use of it. Fans consider Ryker Lynch (Jeff in the TV series) to be the best candidate to play the twins. Ethan Brightman He enjoys mint chocolate chip ice cream. Alice in Wonderland nickname: Tweedle-Dee Ethan speaks Japanese and Korean. Ethan is younger by two minutes. The springier of the two (This is how Blaine can tell them apart) Evan Brightman Evan is the more flexible than his brother but has been misidentified by Blaine as such. Evan prefers strawberry ice cream. Alice in Wonderland nickname: Tweedle-Dum Evan speaks French and Italian. Evan is older by two minutes. Evan considers Ethan to be his responsibility. What happened when the teachers tried to split them up: One of the teachers thought it was ridiculous that the Twins should be given so much leeway in being together all the time, especially in classes and things. So he openly suggested separating the Brightmans in his classroom. Day one: Classroom door becomes jammed with no way to open it. No one could come to class. Door had to be broken down. It would appear that someone had destroyed the lock in such a way that it couldn’t be opened unless the entire thing was taken apart. Day 2: Teacher walks in to find all the classroom being fumigated. Apparently someone complained of seeing some kind of insect infestation. Whatever it was, no one could come in. Day 3: Teacher falls down school steps owing to an unfortunately-placed school project comprised of marbles. Ankle twisted. Can’t come to class. Day 4: Teacher finds the art club in his classroom. Apparently, someone had made a scheduling mistake in the office and thought that he had cancelled class that way in favor of resting his foot, so the art club was using the room to make giant signs for a school event. Day 5: Potted plant narrowly misses teacher as it falls from one of the ledges above. It lands in front of him in pieces. Hits his foot though, so ouch—another day of rest. Day 6: White flag raised. The Brightmans can stay together. —- Under a week. Really very impressive. And they didn’t even have class that whole time! No one actually had any proof whatsoever that it was the Brightmans doing it. No one ever caught anyone doing anything questionable and all the alibis seem to check out, and the “accidents” were legit. But everyone knew what was happening. Category:Windsor House Characters Category:Warblers